


Eight Days a Week

by Theswimmer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Beatles Song, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Please Don't Hate Me, Short & Sweet, i got this idea during a dance party, two girls dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theswimmer/pseuds/Theswimmer
Summary: Kara did not know how much Lena loved the Beatles.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Kara Zor-El
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Eight Days a Week

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Don’t hate me. I am sorry if you get offended by the poor use of the Beatles music, (I think it’s fine) but i got inspired to write this while listening to the Beatles with my sister. Feel free to leave any suggestions/constructive criticism. Basically, Kara gets home and sees Lena belting out Beatles lyrics. Lena is embarrassed, but Kara thinks it’s cute.
> 
> Feel free to bully me here  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/issarocks08

Oh, I need your love, babe  
Guess you know it's true  
Hope you need my love babe  
Just like I need you

Kara laughed at her girlfriend. When she came home from CatCo, she hardly expected to see her live-in girlfriend, the notorious Lena Luthor, belting out Beatles lyrics at the top of her lungs.  
Kara watched as Lena twirled around their living room, bringing her microphone-Hairbrush, really- to her lips. It seemed that Lena really knew the lyrics, as she was singing them quite emphatically, without a care in the world. Even with all the crap going on in Her and Lena’s life, she was still able to find happiness, and it softens Kara’s insides to know that Lena found happiness with her.

Love you every day, girl  
Always on my mind  
One thing I can say, girl  
Love you all the time

She chose that time to spring her attack, leaping out from behind the door frame and scaring Lena out of her mind. “Oh Rao, Kara! What the heck!” Lena gasped, flinging the hairbrush behind her as she threw herself at Kara. Kara giggled, wrapping her arms around Lena and boosting her up into her arms. “You’re a pretty good singer, darling!” 

Eight days a week  
I love you  
Eight days a week  
Is not enough to show I care

“You saw that?!?!” Lena blushed, getting flustered.  
“Oh, nothing to worry about. You were adorable!” Kara gushed, giving her girlfriend a peck on the nose. Kara was away a lot, between Supergirl duties and CatCo, she was quite booked up. She relished in these small moments she gets to share with Lena. Kara grabbed the phone that was on the counter, fiddled with it for a couple seconds, then the music was coming out of the speakers. She set Lena on the ground softly, then twirled her around. “I Want you to know that i'll love you forever. Eight days a week.”

Hold me, love me, hold me, love me  
I ain't got nothing but love, babe  
Eight days a week  
Eight days a week  
Eight days a week


End file.
